Why Her, and Not Me?
by Gira-Eats-Infants
Summary: Nepeta Leijon has always been flushed for Karkat Vantas. Karkat Vantas has always been flushed for Terezi Pyrope. Terezi Pyrope is now feeling flushed for Dave Strider. Sollux Captor is just a confused onlooker. Will Nepeta get the boy of her dreams? Fuck if I know let's find out.
1. AC: Spy on CG

There he is. Karkat Vantas. The boy you've had a crush on since, well since like, forever! You chew on your lower lip as you stare at him from the corner of your eye.

Does he even know you exist? I mean, you certainly know he does! He's been the main point of your shipping wall for a while now.

Not that anyone has to know though.

Apparently you were so lost in thought, you didn't see Terezi come up and sit next to Karkat. You watch intently, mostly worried about what might happen.

You grip your knees, leaning forward slightly.

You let out a soft gasp as Karkat slides his arm around Terezi waist.

You hope, no you need Terezi to push his arm away, to pull away from him.

But she does the exact opposite. She leans against him.

You can literally hear you heart breaking in two.

You quickly stand; you can't stand to see anymore of this.

Your moirial, Equius Zahhak looks up at you, sensing your disturbance.

He opens his mouth, ready to say something before you cut him off.

"I-I'll be in my hive…" You're sure he heard the hurt in your voice but you don't care. You can't bear to stay here any longer than you absolutely have too.

You are gone before Equius has time to blink.

:33~-~-~

Pounce de Leon is curled up on a pile of furs and various animal skins, purring contently.

You slip in as quietly as possible, but your lusi's hearing is better than your own so she lifts her head and meows a greeting to you.

You know she's wondering what you are doing home so early, but you can't bear to talk about it.

You grab you paintbrush and palette and walk to your shipping wall. You find the square, which has drawings of Karkat and Terezi with a tiny " " written over it.

You lift a shaking hand a slowly circle the square. Fighting back tears, you set the paintbrush and palette down and you slink over to Pounce de Leon.

She licks your head comfortingly.

You curl up next to her, pressing your face into her soft, white fur.

You sigh happily, or at least you think it's a happy.

You're pretty upset on the inside.

Pounce de Leon continues lapping your head, trying her best to comfort you.

Maybe later you'll go out hunting.

That always eases your nerves…


	2. GC: Have Romance Troubles

You are now Terezi Pyrope.

You're currently sitting in your hive, doodling on the walls with red chalk.

You finish your current drawing of a certain coolkid and sniff the chalk in your hand.

One little nibble won't hurt…

You sniff the chalk one last time before stuffing it in your mouth, chewing and swallowing.

Whoops.

So much for 'one little nibble.'

You shrug it off and sniff around your room for you glasses.

You find them and put them on, hoping the certain cherry-smelling text of that certain coolkid is on your Trollian page.

Smiling, you see he has in fact messaged you and is online,

The polite thing to do WOULD be to start a conversation with him.

After all, he messaged you first.

;]~-~-

After hours of chatting, Dave finally tells you he has to go.

You frown as you glasses beep the message:

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] -**

You toss your glasses aside and lay on the floor of your hive.

What should you do now?

You think about talking to Karkat, but you push the thought far from your mind.

Well, he is your matesprit, and you do appreciate him, but he's just hard to put up with for long periods of time.

Whiny. Crabby. A major asshole.

While Dave is cool and composed, though he does tire of bullshit. But as far as you can tell he'd be a far better matesprit then Karkat Vantas could ever hope to be.

But then again, you do love, as the humans call it, him. Everything about him too, in fact.

His many mood swings. His tendency to yell at everyone. His piss-poor attitude.

And the way he is sort of a natural leader.

You sigh.

It's so hard.

Being a kid, growing up.

There are so many feelings in your chest.

So many that at times it's hard to tell what you feel.

You yawn, and decide maybe a quick nap will help clear your mind.

Yeah…You think a quick nap is just what you need.

And then you can try to get a hold of Karkat.

And lick his ash-gray face all over just to taste that cherry red.

You quickly crawl into your container of spoor slime and close your eyes.

Gog you nearly can't go to sleep at the thought of it.

Before you drift off to wander Prospit, a thought crosses your mind:

Dave has cherry flavored blood too.


	3. CG: Sulk

You suddenly become Karkat Vantas.

You are currently trolling your least-favorite dork-faced human.

Gog. You hate his human digestive organs to near kismesistude. You know your feelings for him are definitely not as pale as he seems to think they are, but argh! He makes your blood boil!

Your Trollslum beeps at you, causing you to scowl and spin towards your computer.

"What in the ever-loving fuck does she want." You growl, hastily typing a reply to the quirky girl before exiting out of Trollslum.

You flip off your computer, mostly so a certain lisping asshole you know won't hack into it, and walk out of your respite block and down to steps to the main area in which you and your lusus usually strife in.

Speaking of your lusus, he's currently curled up in the middle of the area, asleep. Thank fuck. You aren't really in the mood for a strife.

As you wonder outside into your neighborhood, you start thinking about Terezi.

Matespritship is fairly new to you, though you've watched a ton if Romantic Comedies and read tons of romance books so you're pretty sure you know all about it. Even with that, it feels like something is missing between you two. She's been awful distant lately and whenever you invite her over to watch a movie, which she's normally happy to do so she can make fun of your choice in films, she quickly gets off Trollslum or finds a way to sneak off.

You growl softly, and though you are always perturbed by her outlandish antics, you pity her so much it hurts sometimes.

Well, basically all the time.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice when you bumped into a troll, earning an excited: "Karkitty!" from her.

Karkitty? Oh shit.


	4. CG: Freak The Fuck Out

Hey guys this is Gira! I have been receiving a LOT of generous feedback and I just wanna say I'm so thankful for all of your support u.u vielen danke!

~•~•~•~

You are still Karkat Vantas.

You stare down at her, well you kind of angle your head slightly down to stare at her straight in the eye because she's like an inch shorter than you. You feel nervous. Your palms are sweaty, your mouth dry and you open your mouth to say something but all that comes out is a inaudible grunt.

Nepeta tilts her head, curiosity and concern gleaming in her giant, orange eyes. "Are you alright Karkitty? You look like you're gonna be sick!"

You continue to stare at her, her brow furrowing in concern. "I-I need to go." You stammer, quickly turning on your heel and heading back the way you came. You hope she gets the hint and leaves you alone. To your dismay, she bounds after you.

Grabbing your arm, she says: "I should make sure you get back to your hive alright!" she starts dragging you toward the direction of your hive before you suddenly snap.

"Go away Nepeta I can fucking handle myself! You've been so damn clingy ever since you found out about me and Terezi but you know fucking what? I fucking pity HER, not YOU. So just, forget about me ever being flushed for you, because it'll never fucking HAPPEN!"

There's a silence.

She let's go of your arm, recoiling as if you'd just hit her. You curse at your past self silently and step forward. "Nepeta I-" but before you can finish your sentence, she's gone.

You growl at yourself, tugging roughly at your hair. Gog, you hate yourself so fucking much. You're not even sure why you had that little outburst. Maybe it was the fact that when you looked in her eyes, you felt something pull at your vascular pump like you thought only looking at Terezi made it do.

Yes, you felt flushed.


	5. TA: Help A Friend Out

Finally upd8ing hee sorry guys. Kinda forgot what the point if this story was. BUT I promise I will try to make it the best it can be u.u ALSO please review if you like this so I know if I should continue writing ;u;

Suddenly you are the lisping asshole. You're not sure why you're this particular troll since he holds no significance in the current plot. Oh well. It's kind of a pain to switch trolls so you just roll with it.  
>You're currently sitting in front of your computer, too tired and annoyed by the screaming dead to program. You are, instead, spamming Karkat's Trollslum with random messages. After several messages, in which he does not respond, you decide to hack into his Trollslum<br>You claim to yourself it's to see how his redrom life is going but you know it's just to try and piss off your other friends through his account so they'll go after him and you'd get to sit back and watch. You notice he has a couple offline messages from ArsenicCatnip, Karkat's least-favorite stalker, and GallowsCalibrator, his matesprit.  
>Oh, GC only left those messages about ten minutes or so ago and she's online. You smirk, cracking your knuckles. Time to do some meddling.<br>You know it'll be hard to not type in your usual quirk but you know Karkat like the back of your hand. Pretending to be him will be as easy and exploding his husktop.  
><strong>- gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -<br>GC: K4RK4T W3 N33D TO T4LK  
>GC: 4BOUT OUR M4T3SPR1TSH1P 1 M34N<br>GC: PL34S3 R3SPOND TO TH1S 4S SOON 4S POSS1BLE  
><strong>Oh shit. He must be doing something wrong for her to want to talk about their redrom life. You feel a twinge to sign off, let them ruin their relationship through their own stupid mistakes. You laugh to yourself. No way.  
><strong>CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN.<br>CG: DO YOU WANT TO BREAK IT OFF? AM I BEING TO CLINGY?  
>GC: NO<br>GC: 1TS JUST  
>GC: W3R3 PULL1NG 4W4Y FROM 34CH OTH3R<br>CG: YOU NOTICED THAT TO, HUH.**  
>Every troll could see how distant to two were becoming. Usually Terezi wanted to stay glued to Karkat's hip so she could smell and taste his "D3L1C1OUS CH3RRY BLOOD" but now she was always on Trollslum and whenever you talked to Karkat to ask what was up or new with him, he'd always say something like: "NOTHING" or "JUST WATCHING ROMCOMS, THE USUAL." Most people would probably thing everything was normal between them, but you knew how to read between the lines of that grey text. All was not well in your best friend's flushed quadrant.<br>**GC: Y34H 4ND 1 TH1NK**  
>There was a long pause, which caused you to have a mini-heart attack. This was definitely not good.<br>**GC: 1 TH1NK W3 SHOULD T4K3 4 BR34K  
>GC: JUST FOR 4 WH1L3<br>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -  
>GC: K4RK4T DONT B3 M4D<strong>  
>You suddenly felt the urge to locate your mutant blooded friend and, what was it that Dave said? Oh yes. And let him cry on your shoulder.<p> 


	6. CG: No

You can't even fucking believe your goddamn eyes. You reread and reread the message, red tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

"No…" You whispered, hands trembling. You feel the dichromatic eyes on you and you look up quickly.

"W-what." You wince at the venom that accidently seeped into your voice. Sollux glances away.

"I'm… thorry I gueth…" He says softly. There were no jibes, no mean-spirited comments. His words sounded sincere. You swallowed.

"M-me too…"


	7. GC: Laugh it Off

**HEY so sorry about the long wait but I'm gonna finish this fic out for you! It's been like 2 years so my style might have changed but for all the 39 people following this (REALLY YOU ALL LIKE IT THAT MUCH DDD:?) ima finish it uwu**

You are now Terezi Pyrope.

You are currently giggling manically at something Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, has just sent you over Trollslum

Karkat Vantas is a thing of the past.

Dave Strider is a thing of the future.

You are not aware of the things Karkat Vantas is going through right now.


	8. CG: Be a Whiny Baby

You are now Karkat Vantas.

And HOLY FUCK, are you miserable.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, your best friend Sollux is here to cheer you up!

Yay, Sollux!

From your current position on the floor, you see Sollux frowning from up above and you give him a scowl.

"Leave me alone." You grunt, rolling over so your cheek is pressing into the hard, cold floor.

"KK… look you're going about thith all wrong." Sollux lisped, spraying the back of your neck with spit that made you flinch.

"Oh, and you're a fucking expert on getting your fucking heart broken?" You choked out, nails scraping against the floor slightly.

You could almost feel Sollux roll his eyes above you as he reached down with his incredibly long arms to drag you up.

You decided to be a piece of shit and let your body go limp. Sollux groans. "God, KK you piethe of thit, I'm trying to help you- c'mon."

You let him struggle to lift your body weight for a little while longer before you get onto your feet. "Fine. What did you have in mind..?"

Sollux then proceeded to give you the most shit-eating grin in the history of Alternia.

So… Now you're on your way down the street, heading towards what can only be, NEPETA'S HOUSE?

"Sollux, wait wait wait, hold up." You stop abruptly, and glare at your taller friend. He stops as well, looking back at you, a single black eyebrow raised above his glasses.

"KK, I've hacked into your account multiple timeth and NP really liketh you. Now… I know you think the'th annoying but, maybe you thould jutht get to know her…"

You want to act like a child at that moment, because frankly, your friend's right. You sigh loudly, trying to be as dramatic as possibly.

"Fine. Let'th go." You grunt out, smirking as Sollux rolls his dichromatic eyes behind his glasses.

"Wow, tho funny, KK."


	9. CG: On The Way

You're still Karkat and as you trail along behind the yellow-blood, you go over what you're going to say when you're face to face with your, apparently new, flushcrush.

_Maybe something like, it's you, it's always been you… even when I thought it was her, it was you. _You pondered, shoving your hands in your pockets as you kick a stone into the grass.

_Or, something like I have loved you for as long as I can remember I just was too afraid to admit it._ But you shake your head. That's a fucking lie, gog. Stupid romcoms are not helping. You have to be truthful.

So the question was, what was the truth?

The truth… you decided was that after Terezi dumped your sorry ass and even before then when you bumped into her on the street, was that you'd just been ignoring her, basically. You were barely tolerating her because you were so focused on trying to win Terezi over.

And, that kind of blew up in your face so… Nepeta. You needed to get to know her. You needed to apologize for the way you treated her. You need to make it up to her.

Before you knew it, Sollux was knocking on the door and- wait a fucking second-

When did you get to her hive?


	10. AC: Open the Door

Suddenly, you find yourself as Nepeta Leijon, who at that moment in time was lounging on her lusus.

You're suddenly knocked off Pounce de Leon when she sits up suddenly, meowing loudly at the door just before there are two sharp knocks.

Collecting yourself off the floor, you rush over before Pounce can jump over and block the door. You pull the door open and are honestly surprised to see Sollux with a sulking Karkat behind him.

"Hey, NP. KK wantth to talk with you." Sollux was smirking, and Karkat scowled.

You blink as Sollux practically shoves Karkat into your hive before pulling the door closed.

You blink as you stare at Karkat, whose now scowling at Pounce de Leon, who's now rubbing against him, purring loud enough to vibrate the entire hive.

You begin to say something but he cuts off your train of thought when he says:

"I think I want to be your matesprit."

Your eyes widen and your mouth gapes. "K-Karkitty, are… are you-?"

"Yeah…" His voice has lost its edge, and he steps towards you. A bright red blush is burning on his cheeks and he takes your hands in his. "Look… Terezi just… broke it off with me and… when I saw you earlier it… kind of stirred some things so.. I think I'd like to… try it with you…." You can hardly believe this is happening.

"Y-you're… you're absolutely sure?" You ask again, not believing this because this is all so sudden.

He nods, his thin black lips pursed together and his brows drawn. "Yes."


End file.
